Battle for the Sun
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: -AU-OOC- Attempted Noncon (SasuNaru) Naruto's day starts with a dumb fight with Sasuke in Orochimaru's class, who always tries to issue the blonde detention for no reason at all. After his day gets increasingly worse, Kiba convinces the him to attend to Neji's Party , and thanks to his mother's touch, his new look is turning heads. Will jealousy make Sasuke snap and confess?


_I will eventually upload my other stories , I am sorry! Uni assignments and exams are killing my life... This is an old fic I had wrote a while ago! Hope you guys like it 3_

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to answer the question written on the blackboard?"

Blue eyes looked up from his notebook to stare at his teacher that was openly glaring at him, like usual.

Everyone knew Naruto wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and that he got distracted in every class thus causing problems with all his thing was none of them despised Naruto like professor Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was the new teacher at Konoha High school that had started 'teaching' almost a month ago.

The 'pedo-snake' as Naruto liked to refer to him had wanted to put him in detention since their first class together, luckily the blonde was a bit smarter than people gave him credit for. Sure, he usually acted and then thought but he got saved thanks to blindly trusting his instincts. Like an animal, he knew how to scurry out of situations that he felt were threatening.

In a random moment of genius, Naruto had devised a surprisingly well-thought plan to avoid his doom. As soon as the bell that indicated the end of lunch rang, Naruto dashed towards Orochimaru's class and sat his butt between Old hag '_Prissy_la' and 'Count Van Sleeps-a-lot' or more known by everyone outside Naruto's head as Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, the school's prodigies.

Naturally, Shikamaru did not mind Naruto's presence, he liked the blonde and as long as Naruto did not wake him up he was content.

Of course Sasuke was another case...

The raven and Naruto were constantly at each others throat and practically made each others life impossible so sitting next to the stuck-up pretty boy was torture for Naruto. Then again, if he had to choose between the Uchiha and pedo-snake he would choose the prissy bastard every time.

"I am waiting Uzumaki! Do you have the answer? Have you been paying attention?"

Naruto snapped out of his musings and glared at Orochimaru. The blonde smirked, all he had to do now was commence the second part of his brilliant plan. In a blink of an eye, the blonde snuck a peek at Sasuke's book immediately reading the answer out loud.

"Is it -35?" He asked, feigning was much innocence into his voice as he could

"Correct " Orochimaru spat grinding his teeth and turning his back to the class so he could write another math problem.

"Idiot" Sasuke smirked momentarily taking his eyes off the board.

"What did you called me bastard?" Naruto seethed

"You heard me" Sasuke's smirk widened

"You did not just called m-"

"What are you going to do about it" Sasuke mocked "Idiot"

Naruto growled, as always Sasuke was right, he would definitely get detention if he tried to rearrange Sasuke's gorgeous face.

'_Wait, did I just think of Sasuke as gorgeous? No! I mean, he has an aesthetically pleasing face if you ask me, and he is pretty strong, I mean, his abs should be the proof of- WHAT AM I THINKING? Gosh, I thought we decided to stop being attracted to Sasuke you stupid brain!'_

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, whose face had physically represented every emoticon on the Internet; suddenly the blonde boy looked up at him, smirking

He lifted a trembling hand to the raven's face and began to open and close his hand, creating an illusion of using the force to choke someone

The pale teen snorted, slapping Naruto's hand away making the blonde boy frown.

"You could've at least pretended as if you were choking!"

"Hn"

"Not even a fake little cough?

"And you call me the nerd..."

"Nu-uh! I am a fan boy, learn the difference!" Naruto replied.

So he wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen but when Naruto had interest in something, he knew every detail of it, and Naruto's obsession had always been films.

He would watch any film, doesn't matter if Tim Burton had directed it or if it were a low budget movie made by a friend in his garage, he would watch the whole thing, even the credits.

But more than anything, Naruto liked spending his afternoons in his parent's dark basement. He had three old couches facing an extra large flat screen TV that his parents had bought him for his 16 birthday and thanks to his job at the video renting store he had been able to buy an industrial sized cotton candy and popcorn machine. It was in there that Naruto and his friends (and sometimes Sasuke) watched hours and hours of cult classics.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned look at the him, stopping his earlier action of copying the math problem in his notebook and actually trying to learn something in class.

"Hn?"

"How do you get all this! This is impossible, I mean, really? As if math wasn't hard enough, why did they have to add freaking letters to it! Letters Sasuke, Letters!"

Sasuke smirked "It's called paying attention and having a brain, Moron"

Annoyed, Naruto started to copy the problem in his notebook.

"I bet you do him favors for him or something, that is the only way you get straight A's..."

Sasuke growled immediately shifting his now furious eyes to the blonde.

"Do not implicate me with that pervert"

"What, did I hit a soft pot?"

The raven's eyes narrowed in a potent Uchiha glare.

"Relax Sasuke, it was just a jok-"

"Whatever"

"I was kidding! I didn't mean like a sexual favor or anything, I meant like you doing his laundry or somet-"

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance; he gracefully stood up and sat down in a free seat conveniently located next to Sakura who immediately gave him a flirty smile.

With a pained sigh the blonde looked to the board again trying to pay attention to Orochimaru's blabbering.

* * *

So far Naruto's morning had been disastrous.

First, He had tried to woo Sakura to impress his friends. This resulted on the pink-haired girl laughing and pointing at a piece of broccoli he had stuck in his braces.

After that, he had tripped with his own foot leading him to loose his glasses, after a minute or two of looking for them in the sea of people, he had found them next to the trash, a big crack on the side.

But the worse thing was that after pedo-snake's class Sasuke had glared at him with what it seemed to be a flame of renewed hate, the kind of hate he'd only witnessed the couple of times he'd really managed to piss him off.

"Hey fox boy, what's the problem? Stop glaring at your notebook. Whatever is bothering you can bite it! Remember we have Neji's party straight after school, think of all the babes we'll get!"

Naruto looked at Kiba who was grinning like a guy who had won the lottery no more than five minutes ago

"I-I know, It's just...do you think Sasuke seemed extra pissed off with me today?"

Kiba scratched his face, his new face tattoos were really started to itch.

"Yeah, I guess so ... I mean he usually looks like he wants to jam a knife in your throat but today he looked like he wanted to push you off a cliff"

"I'd rather get pushed off a cliff than get stabbed in the throat thank you very much!" Naruto muttered, unconsciously banging his tongue piercing with his lip ring.

Kiba snorted glancing at the clock again.

"2 minutes and the class ends! Then homeroom, then party!" Kiba yelled making Kurenai's class whoop, laugh and grin in excitement.

It was evident that they were all invited to Neji's huge house party. Everyone knew the Hyuuga's threw one of the best parties of the school.

Naruto sighed again, trying to ignore the stabs of pain that he felt in his chest every time he thought of Sasuke being really pissed off with him.

The loud ring of the bell sent every one out of their seats, ignoring Kurenai's warning everyone bolted out of the room including Kiba who yelled to Naruto that he would meet him at the Hyuuga's gate at 5pm sharp.

Before Naruto could touch the door handle Kurenai's hand rested on top of his shoulder, stopping him.

"Naruto, I have been informed that Orochimaru is waiting for you in Room A5 to discuss your progress in his class, apparently you are not doing so well? He wants to talk to you about assigning you a temporary tutor that could help you pass his class."

"But Miss I have stuff to d-"

"A party is not more important than your education young man" Kurenai sighed making Naruto's eyes widen comically

"How did you kn-"

"I have ears too Naruto, now please report to Orochimaru immediately, you are excused from home room"

* * *

Naruto inwardly cursed making his way to room A5. He felt himself gulp, thinking what did Orochimaru would do to him. Did he plan to kill him? Stab him? Blackmail him into doing his laundry? Anything was possible.

Naruto had no idea but he was nervous as hell, this was the first time Orochimaru had managed to get him alone and something didn't feel quite right.

Before he entered the room he saw Sasuke glaring at him as he entered homeroom, which was parallel to room A5.

"Great, he still being a hormonal princess..." He muttered to himself

Naruto opened the door, slowly entering the room. He noticed the lights were turned off, the class had no windows and the only source of light was the glow in the dark posters about abstinence.

Naruto closed the door behind him and he strained his eyes to spot the teacher in the unnatural darkness, he carefully scanned the area but it was seemingly empty.

"Professor Orochim-"

Naruto screamed when Orochimaru suddenly appeared next to him, having no time to react the blonde kept still as the snake rapidly grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head.

"I've waited a while to do this" he hissed as he pushed the terrified blonde against the wall

"P-Professor? What are y-"

"Call me sensei" Orochimaru smirked as he ran cold hands across the blonde's lithe body; he stopped at Naruto's ass, kneading the perfect globes. Naruto tried to free himself but pedo-snake was too strong, before the blonde realized, Orochimaru had flipped him so Naruto was facing the wall.

Naruto found himself whimpering, out of all the things he thought Orochimaru would do to him, this was probably the last one.

"Stop it! D-don't touch me! !" Naruto yelled panic flooding his body.

Orochimaru grabbed the blonde's hair and tilted his head making Naruto flinch,

The snake brushed his cracked lips along the blonde's jaw line making him quiver in disgust.

"P-please Sensei, let go" Naruto stuttered hoping it would make Orochimaru listen to him. "Please no m-more"

Orochimaru's lust was only fueled by this believing it meant excitement and lust. The perverted teacher eagerly started sucking Naruto's neck with fast but rough suctions

"St-Stop" Orochimaru's hand slithered towards his dick, squeezing it in hopes it would respond to his ministrations.

"Fuck! Nghh I said d-don't touch me you d-disgusting reptile!"

The snake smirked and turned Naruto's body so he could kiss the hot blonde's lips.

It was in that moment Naruto got his chance, in a swift movement he freed his hand and punched Orochimaru so hard the man stumbled back, hitting his head on a desk and landing on the floor unconscious.

Naruto stood still, breathing heavily due to their struggle

"This did not just happened... This did not just happened...This did not-"

The nervous blonde tried reassuring himself but a loud groan from Orochimaru made him squeak and run out of the room.

* * *

"Kiba I don't think I am going to the party anymore , I feel kinda sick" Naruto said as he fake coughed into the phone , hoping Kiba would buy it

"I don't fucking care Uzumaki , I need you! You are my wingman man! I am going for the big fish tonight!"

"Huh? But you are allergic to fish dog breath!"

Kiba snorted "I mean I am going for H-"

"Hinata I know, I was joking..."

"Please Naruto, I need you for moral support!"

"I don't know Kib-"

"Please! Oh! Please, please please!"

"Fineeeee" Naruto grunted , hanging up with force.

"Fuck my life" he muttered as he went to look for food before leaving.

* * *

Few hours later Naruto found himself looking at his reflection for the umpteenth time, how did he let this happen again? Oh yeah, Kushina...

Naruto sighed in frustration while glaring at himself; he could not believe he had caved in! Then again, he always did when Kushina used cheap tricks like putting the puppy dog face and reminding Naruto she had to carry him around in her body for nine months.

"I wasn't awarded as one of the top fashion designers in the industry by several magazines for nothing my son!" Kushina said proudly, reminding Naruto she was still in his room.

Deep Plum skinny jeans that hugged his long sexy legs and perfectly encased his drool-worthy ass, a fitting denim shirt that clung to his torso and a coal black leather jacket that made him look like a movie star, hell yeah Kushina deserved all those awards, she was a genius!

Of course, it wasn't only the clothes. Naruto himself was babe but it was often missed because of three reasons, his large thick glasses, his sight-blinding braces and his distracting attires that were always too orange and way too baggy, it was clear that Naruto preferred to hide his body rather than accentuate it.

To add to the insult, Kushina had taken Naruto to the dentist and begged him to take off his braces a week before they were due to be removed, she had also begged Naruto to wear the contacts she had bought him half a year ago and worse, she had forced her way into fiddling with his hair to which the blonde clearly recalled denying her request to let her do it.

After several seconds she managed to obtain what she wanted by pulling the old 'would you really deny your poor mother such simple request, after all she's done for you?' And after a rather short argument, there she was, fixing his hair into a Quiffed hairstyle and childishly squealing about the 'love bites' she found on Naruto's golden neck which naturally made Naruto's posture stiff while he tried his best not to flinch or reveal anything about his encounter with pedo-snake.

Naruto sighed again, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kiba grunted annoyed, Hinata was already at the party, hell , he even saw Sasuke going inside! If Naruto had decided to bail on him, he would rip him a new one, his best friend knew he had been in love with Hinata for a long time or how Naruto referred to it , 'a bajillion years', plus they had planned this , TOGETHER he may add. Today he would make his move, and even if he got rejected , he had all those babes he had seen walking into the party. It was a win/win situation!

The angry dog lover whipped out his mobile and dialed Naruto's number while staring at the group of people that were now entering the Hyuuga's mansion.

"I am here asshole so stop harassing me!" Naruto yelled exasperated

"You bastard! Your promised you would show up, why the hell are you lying!" Kiba ranted while pacing angrily "You better be here in fift- HOLY CRAP!"

Naruto stood awkwardly in front of Kiba, a blush colouring his cheeks.

'This is all mom's fault!' the blonde groaned, looking at Kiba who kept staring at him as if he had grown two cat ears and a tail. Naruto sighed hoping Kiba would stop gawking at him. After a minute or two of Kiba still standing motionless, Naruto gave up.

"I'm going home," Naruto muttered

"N-No!" Kiba shouted, taking hold of the blonde's wrist "I mean, HOLY SHIT Naru, I-I never seen you look so cool! I gotta admit you clean up pretty damn good!"

"Shut up!"

"It's a compliment moron!"

"I don't care! I feel exposed! Mom wouldn't let me out of the house unless I let her play dolly on me!"

Kiba snorted pulling Naruto towards the door

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" Kiba yelled, dragging Naruto inside the house.

'Long night indeed' Naruto sighed, letting Kiba drag him inside.

* * *

Blue eyes squinted, trying to stop Colored and strobe lights from blinding him permanently.

The two friends rapidly walked, trying to squeeze their way through the huge dance room filled with slick lustful bodies rubbing against each other.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?"

"N-No thanks" Naruto squeaked as the girl gave him a lustful glance, she and the rest of the girls seemed to be raping him with their stares.

"Naruto? Oh my god! It is you! Hey , remember when you called me pretty in sophomore year? And then I called you an 'ugly nerd' and left? Well I changed my opinion! Wanna do it?" Another girl said lustfully, more or less rubbing her boobs against his back.

"No you crazy skank! Get off him!" Kiba yelled as he pulled Naruto away

"Thanks Kibs" the blonde grinned while exhaling with relief

"Don't mention bud- Oh my god there's Hinata! Among the group playing spin the bottle, lets go!"

The blonde nodded, letting himself be pulled towards the group.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten , Sasuke , Gaara , Shikamaru, Temari and Hin-Hina- Hinata!" Kiba yelled , breathless and red in the face after having stuttered his crush's name.

"Figures you would stutter her name dog breath" Naruto snorted, suddenly forgetting the plan he had formulated not two seconds ago, the plan to be invisible...Crap

Hinata blushed and Kiba glared at Naruto, his neck and ears now red too.

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Naruto in shock.

"D-Dickless?" Sai gasped, standing up

"Y-You asshole! You haven't even seen my dic-"

"Well if that's an offer I will not refuse!" Sai chirped making the group giggle in exception of Sasuke and Gaara who remained staring at the blonde.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled his cheeks red

"How youthful! Now you are a beautiful butterfly!" Lee grinned

"W-What?"

"Man, who knew you cleaned up this good!" Temari purred

"Sheesh, I can't believe it worked like in the movies. I mean he basically took his glasses and braces off, changed his clothes and now he looks like a freaking model!" Neji said rather shocked

"Then again he was always cute!" Ino gushed

"I think my ovaries just exploded" Ten Ten sniggered loving Naruto's crimson blush

"You guys!" Naruto whined, extremely embarrassed

Sai chuckled at the blonde's adorableness but his smile died in his face as he spotted Naruto's 'lovely' bite marks.

"It appears someone already claimed you though," the artist noted bitterly as he took a hold of Naruto's collar and unbuttoned it revealing a sea of bite and suction marks. The blonde squirmed under the artist's gaze, flinching noticeably when Sai reached out and ran a finger over a rather big and red angry mark.

Naruto flinched again as Sai's fingers continued to stroke his skin "Stop it!" he cried , hitting Sai's hand away.

"Hmm, you seem awfully jumpy today" Kiba pointed out

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh my freaking god, you got some didn't you!" Kiba shrieked, pointing an accusing finger towards Naruto.

"WHAT?"

"Such a youthful activity!" Lee yelled as he pulled Naruto into a bone-crushing hug.

"Lee, you are cutting his air supply!" Neji sighed as he peeled Lee of the poor blonde

"Thanks Neji"

"Any time beautiful"

"N-Neji!" Naruto shrieked, his blush coming back

"Stop teasing him you ass!" Kiba growled making Neji smirk

"What did you say? I don't speak dog..."

"Listen you son of a b-"

"Kiba sit the fuck down! You are missing what's important! Naruto! You have to tell us who is she!" Ino squealed, immediately standing up to take a closer look at the blonde's neck.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru drawled making Ino, Ten Ten and Temari scowl

"This is important Shika!" Ino defended unconsciously pulling Naruto's shirt with such force several loud synchronised 'pops' made everyone's eyes shift towards a now opened shirt that revealed a toned chest featuring golden abs that glowed in all their naked glory.

Three, two, one...

"Ino!" Naruto squeaked

With a loud thunk, Hinata's unconscious body hit the floor.

"Hinata!" Lee yelled, "Are you okay my youthful lady friend?"

"It's okay guys, you know how Hinata is" Neji sighed as he lifted her bride-style

"Oh man!" Kiba groaned "And I was gonna to make my move tonight..."

Neji growled at that and gave Kiba a dirty look "Over my dead body you animal! Anyway, I'm going to take her to her room guys, I'll be back"

"Look at what you did!" Naruto muttered, immediately closing his jacket

"No!" Sai and Ino desperately yelled, making everyone smile. They all knew they were really perverted, they just called it appreciating someone's beauty

"Well, damn!" Temari said loudly not having the decency to blush

"I didn't even know you went to the gym!" Ten Ten smirked "You are always so lazy!"

"That's Shika" Naruto chuckled, looking at the brunette who responded with a half smile

"Are those Nail marks from when you performed the dance of youthful lovers?" Lee asked excited

"W-What?" Naruto asked confused

"Who is this mystery girl! She is a beast!" Kiba gasped

"No! You are getting the wrong id-" Naruto yelled trying to defend himself

"It could be a he! Naruto's bi!" Ten Ten smirked gawking at Naruto's face; none of the group of friends missed the wince that shook Naruto's body.

"It was a guy! I knew it!" Ten Ten giggled, the blonde paled not being able to look at anyone, especially with Sasuke staring blankly at him.

"Ugh, I need a drag" Naruto muttered ignoring his friend's protests and rapidly walking towards Neji's backyard.

* * *

"Shit" Naruto cussed as he inhaled deeply desperately trying to bring some oxygen into his brain, it honestly felt like it was being fried with information at the moment. Naruto opened the door that connected to the backyard, breathing in relief as he noticed it was empty.

Neji's backyard was gigantic as expected, there was even a small river running through the tall proud trees that resembled a small forest, Naruto approached a big old apple tree and rested his head against the trunk, he swallowed loudly as he recalled the days events, it was then he started to freak out.

His body started to tremble badly, images of Orochimaru touching him, his sickly low voice trying to seduce him, his hands on his body, what would've happened if he hadn't been able to stop him...

Naruto felt a lump in his throat, he had refused to cry before but he could now feel the hot tears rimming his light blue eyes.

A rustling noise made Naruto snap out of his musings, he stood still, his face still pressed against the tree trunk, before he could comprehend what was happening, Naruto felt someone grab and twist his arm pushing further against the tree.

The blonde kept still, absolutely terrified...

Had Orochimaru come back to finish what he started?

"Who was it?" The voice growled, pure hate radiating from it

"S-Sasuke?" The blonde whimpered as the raven applied more pressure to his arm

"Are you going to tell me you SLUT?!" Sasuke growled, forcing Naruto's face sideways and staring at the hickeys.

"I am not a slut!" Naruto yelled, trying to shake Sasuke off him

"Really!? Then explain your neck! NOW!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Naruto yelled

"I'm not in the mood Uzumaki, who was it! Tell me!" the raven snarled, unconsciously letting his hot breath caress Naruto's ear.

"I hate you!" the blonde yelled, trying to fight the shudder travelling his body

"Liar!"

"Leave me the fuck alone! Weren't you avoiding me anyway?"

Sasuke snarled and buried his face on Naruto's neck surprising the blonde.

"Gahh! What the fuuuuuuuhhh-"

The raven ignored the blonde as he started to suck, lick and nibble on the younger boy's abused neck making Naruto whimper in both pain and pleasure.

"N-No!"

Sasuke continued his ministrations, Every rational thought now out the window

"H-Have you gone cr-crazy?"

"Mine" Sasuke growled against Naruto's neck "You can't be with anyone else, you were created solely for me"

"N-Naaaahhh Sa-Sasukee!" Naruto whined , feeling Sasuke's sinful lips reach his sweet spot

Sasuke felt the delicious mewls going straight to his groin; Naruto had the sexiest most arousing moans he'd ever heard

"All mine...The way your eyes change color as if copying your mood, the way your dorkily gush about the movies you love, the way you offer a smile to everyone, the way you ignore everyone's advice and follow your heart, the way you cutely whine when things are not going right, they way you act like an idiot, the way your eyes light up when you are truly happy. Your eyes, your hair, your skin, your bones, YOU, you belong to me, and the hell I'll sit by and wait as another asshole takes what's mine! " Sasuke said, his lips caressing Naruto's skin as his passionate words flowed from his lips.

"Sas- I"

Sasuke's hands slithered towards Naruto's nipples, pinching them to life, his wicked tongue sensually ran along Naruto's nape making the blonde's skin break into Goosebumps.

"Ohh god! Mnnggh Sahh-Saaaasuke" Naruto arched his body in pleasure, everything Sasuke touched felt as if it was on fire, he couldn't think straight, his brain was overwhelmed with pleasure, it took Naruto five long minutes to realize Sasuke was ravishing his body and two extra minutes to notice he was loving it.

"Sasumghhh" Naruto's words were cut off from his lips as Sasuke smashed his mouth against his.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the raven's lips were soft but demanding, they fervently moved against his own, as if trying to dominate him.

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, indicating he wanted a taste; the blonde hesitantly parted his plump lips, inviting Sasuke Uchiha did not waste a second, plunging his tongue inside, tasting what he had wanted to taste for years. Both boys groaned in pleasure. Each other's taste was exquisite, it was undeniably arousing and it felt like pure bliss.

Naruto had been kissed a couple of times but it had never felt this good.

'Why is this time different' he thought, is it because it's Sasuke?'

Naruto's brain suddenly clicked, did loved Sasuke? How did you know it was love and not lust? I mean, it was obvious by now he was attracted to that bastard, but love, that was a different thing, then again, would that justify the clenching pain he felt in his heart every time they fought...

A sly hand squeezing his butt snapped him out of his daze; images of Orochimaru touching him and kissing him suddenly inundated his brain, like a dam breaking under the pressure.

Naruto whimpered weakly, he started to feel physically sick, he felt his panic rise up and did nothing to stop it; after all, since the run with his perverted teacher, he had felt like a rubber band being stretched to the point of destruction, he needed to vent or he would go insane.

"Don't touch me! No! Please sensei, stop!"

Instantly Sasuke ceased movement, his harsh breathing accompanying the sound of the wind blowing. Naruto hiccuped, trying to hold himself from crying.

"Naruto" Sasuke said calmly, too calmly.

The blonde trembled harder, as he began to softly sob.

"N-Naruto?"

When the blonde didn't respond, Sasuke flipped him around, so he was facing him.

"It was O-Orochimaru" The blonde whimpered.

Blue eyes shyly peeked at Sasuke's face, he knew he had been right to feel afraid, The cool, composed Sasuke from before was the calm before the storm, or better yet, the calm before the apocalypse. Naruto had never in his life seen anyone so livid, it was crazy but Naruto could've sworn Sasuke's eyes had tinged red, his jaw was clenched to the point of physical pain and his body trembled with pure rage.

"He tried to r-rape m-me" Naruto continued louder a louder sob shaking his body

Sasuke face paled and he roared in anger

'How dare that snake freak touch my N-...'

"He c-called me for a m-meeting and started t-to f-feel me u-up... And I b-begged him to s-stop but he wouldn't!" Naruto continued, desperately wiping away his tears that wouldn't stop falling, suddenly he felt Sasuke's arms encircle his trembling body.

"Shhh, Naru, it's okay, everything will be fine" Sasuke cooed as he kissed the blonde's forehead simultaneously stroking his back.

"Have you told anyone?"

"N-No! What would they think? I'm a guy for fuck's sake, t-this shouldn't have h-happened!" Naruto said as he now tried his hardest to stop his sobs

"You dumbass, just because you are a guy doesn't mean you loose your right to cry and be scared, this isn't a little thing, you were going to be bloody raped Naruto!" Sasuke growled, quickly regretting it when he saw Naruto flinch

"N-Naru, I'm sor-"

"I-I"

Sasuke inched closer, delicately kissing Naruto's teary eyes. "It's okay love, let it out"

"I was so sc-scared" Naruto whimpered, hiding his face in Sasuke's chest.

"I know idiot, I know..." The raven cupped his face and chastely pecked his lips "I wont let anyone hurt you again, I can promise you that"

"Sas?"

"Hn?"

"W-Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked slowly, a blush coloring his cheeks

"The same reason I get jealous any time someone hits on you or as little as looks at you..."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I-Iloveyouyouidiot"

"Huh?"

"I fucking love you Naruto!"

Naruto struggled for breath, his eyes watering again. Sasuke loved him. He returned his affections! He was so happy he could cry. Again

"Damn Naruto, please don't cry, I'm sorry I'm freaking you out, but I can't help it, I have fucking loved you since we were thirteen!"

"T-Thirteen?" Naruto's eyes widened as big as plates

"I knew I shouldn't have told you-"

"I-I love you too Sasuke"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised.

"You do? You are not just making this up to beat me in something or whatever idiocy your brain comes up with?"

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, "I would never play with something like this!"

"I'm sorry love, It's just that sometimes...I mean, you always come up with these weird ideas" Sasuke chuckled, possessively holding Naruto

The blonde chuckled and wiped his face with his sleeve "I-I should be the one who is sorry, I should've never compared you to with him"

"It's okay, I know I acted like a dick, I let my anger get the best out of me, I was having a bad morning thanks to that asshole, Itachi"

"So, you forgive me?" Naruto asked timidly

"Yeah, only if you forgive me too. After all, now that you are my boyfriend, I can punish you if you fall out of line."

"B-Bastard! Don't decided these things on your ownmmmnnnnngh" Naruto couldn't help but moan as once more he found his mouth too occupied to talk. Naruto parted his lips letting Sasuke's tongue in, the pale beauty teasing Naruto's tongue with his own, The Uchiha's tongue pushed and twisted the ball of Naruto's tongue piercing making Naruto groan in pleasure. It was a fast, passionate kiss that left them both aching for more.

They separated after a few minutes without air, both boys panting and aroused.

"You know, I could really give a great use to that piercing of yours" Sasuke purred with a smirk, savoring Naruto's deep blush.

"B-BASTARD!"

* * *

"Oh my god Ten Ten , how did you get your hands on those shoes? They are to die for!" Ino squealed as she pointed at Ten Ten's patterned Dr. Martens

"I know right!?" Ten Ten grinned "they were a present from Neji!"

"Ohh! Neji!" Ino giggled making kissy noises

Ten Ten laughed, turning her face sideways to hide the blush coloring her cheeks

"How come everyone is getting together! What about me and blondie?" Kiba grumbled

"Actually, Naruto is going out with Sasuke" Ino said as she finished her milkshake, now that Shikamaru had finally asked her out, she could quit that blasted diet she had followed for weeks.

"I-Is it true?" Kiba gaped

Naruto blushed but awkwardly nodded

"Y-You and ice princess?" Kiba shrieked as he spat his drink "H-Holy crap, never saw it coming!"

"Ewww asshole , you spat coke all over me!" Naruto growled, trying his best to clean himself

"Sorry, but you deserved it, how come you never told me?" Kiba asked angrily, "best friends are supposed to tell each other everything"

"You are right! I'll tell you my deepest secrets after we synchronize periods okay?" Naruto mocked , batting his long eyelashes like crazy.

Kiba tried to glare at his idiot friend but ended up laughing at Naruto's foolish expressions

"I am sorry for not telling you though, he officially asked me out after he dropped me home, three days ago" said Naruto on a more serious note

"Neji's Party? All of this happened in Hyuuga's Party? Where the fuck was I? How could I have missed this!" Kiba yelled, totally surprised

"You were singing drunken songs with Lee" Ten Ten rolled her eyes

"Whom by the way wasn't even drunk" Added Ino "All he had was a glass of water"

"Still, I can't believe Naruto and Sasuke are dating, I swear on my dog, I never saw it coming! " Kiba grumbled, trying to get rid of his blush

"That's cause you are an idiot Kiba, they've been radiating sexual tension since they met!" Ten Ten rambled

"B-But didn't they met as kids? Ino questioned

"Exactly, they just didn't know it then!" the brunette smirked

"You are a the biggest pervert I know TT!" Naruto peeped, his face red with embarrassment

"Second to professor Kakashi of course!" Kiba snorted, their English teacher really was something.

Ten Ten stood up and bowed down "Thank you, I try!"

The group of friends giggled and applauded, and Ten Ten went to bow again but she was stopped when she felt a hand in her shoulder, her friends eyes glued to the individual behind her.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where room A5 is located?"

Ten Ten turned to see a man dressed in a police officer uniform.

"Y-Yeah, follow the corridor and turn left , you can't miss it"

"Thanks" With that the officer took out his walkie-talkie and left.

"The fucks going on?" Kiba questioned as he stood up set on following to check out

"I dunno, let's go check it out!" Ino said excitedly , she loved new gossip.

"Troublesome"

"Okay!" Ten Ten and Naruto said in unison. They stood up and left the cafeteria; intent on finding what was going on.

* * *

When they got to room A5 they were surprised to see the paramedics pulling a gurney with a body laying on top.

"See you in hell Uzumaki" the man lying down said as he turned his head to Naruto and his friends.

"O-Orochimaru?" Naruto squeaked as the man was taken away

"I'll be looking forward" Orochimaru screamed as he laughed maniacally, stopping only to cough up, blood dribbling down his bruised skin.

"Damn" Kiba whispered as the police officers started shooing the dozens of students that stood watching, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you okay man?" Kiba half whispered as he pulled the trembling blonde into a hug.

"Y-Yeah, I aghh!" Naruto choked a scream as he was ripped away from Kiba and pulled against another chest.

"Mine" Said the voice with an angry growl.

"Hey you bastard, he is my friend too!" Kiba protested, trying his best not to tremble under Sasuke's most frightening glare

"Sasuke! Stop being an asshole to Kiba!" Naruto complained, trying to shake off his boyfriend

"Hn"

Kiba glared at Sasuke, standing his ground.

"You know Kiba? I've been thinking, I might just take up hunting next month, I am sure being licensed to hold a gun might be, I don't know... Exhilarating"

With a gulp, Kiba took to steps backwards and in a blink of an eye , the dog lover was gone.

"Alright, you heard the ice princess, lets go, shows over!" Ino sighed

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he started to retreat as well

"That was mean Sas" Naruto pouted as he let Sasuke's lips descend onto his.

Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss but Naruto wouldn't open his lips, with a growl, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's perky ass and squeezed.

Naturally, the blonde gasped in surprise giving the opportunity to Sasuke who took it, rapidly thrusting his tongue into Naruto's sweet cavern.

After a few minutes of Sasuke trying to suck Naruto's soul through his mouth, they separated in need of air.

"Did you see Orochimaru? I finally made him confess to the authorities" Sasuke said, an evil smirk etched on his face

"D-Do I want to know?" Naruto sighed

"Probably not"

Naruto snorted in amusement as he pulled Sasuke's face closer, intent on kissing the raven again, before he could reach those sexy lips, a sneezing noise and a soft curse stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows

Naruto looked around and saw a foot sticking out from behind a trashcan

'Patterned boots?' thought Naruto,

Sudden realization kicked in, making his face resemble Sasuke's favorite fruit.

"Ten Ten" Naruto shrieked his blush spreading to his gauged ears .

"Please, do not pay any attention to the woman behind the trashcan, I repeat do not pay any attention to the woman behind the trashcan, Thank you"

Sasuke smirked, his hold tightening as Naruto started squirming "S-Sasuke! Ten Ten's peeping on u-"

"I love you so much moron"

Naruto stopped his movements and looked at the sincere black eyes that lovingly stared at him. The blonde only smiled, forgetting Ten Ten was still there, leering.

"I love you too bastard" Both boys joined their lips, the real world suddenly dissolving around them , in their eyes the only thing that existed was each other and their ever lasting love.

Ten Ten giggled as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the blood that poured out of her nose, with that done, she took out her cell phone and texted Neji.

'Thanks for Friday Neji. BEST. PARTY. EVER"


End file.
